


Kinktober 11

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Kinktober 2019, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold, dean in a tuxedo, formal wear, handjob, no coitus in this fic, opera gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: They go all out for date night, and she discovers that Dean in a tux is more of a kink than she expected. That poor tie, it never knew what hit it.





	Kinktober 11

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of Kinktober with prompt Formal Wear. I apologize for nothing.

  


She had insisted they go all out for date night, even renting a tuxedo for Dean. Her fake credit card had paid for a cocktail dress for herself, complete with long red gloves, gold heels, and a matching clutch purse. Dean finished getting ready before her and waited at the bottom of the stairs. His face told her he felt the same way she did when she got her first look at him in the tux. Dean was rough around the edges, but he cleaned up nice. 

They barely made it through dinner, ordered dessert to go and rushed back to the house. They were back before 9 p.m., unable to keep their hands off each other. Barely giving Dean enough time to drop the box of desserts on the hallway dresser, she pushed him against the wall. One gloved hand gripped his face while she crashed her lips against his. She swallowed his moan, her body plastered against his. The sight of him in the tux had affected her more than she had expected, but now she just wanted him out of it.

By the time they made it up the stairs and into the bedroom, Dean’s jacket was lost somewhere on the way, his shirt was undone, and his belt hung unbuckled from the loops. She backed him against one of the bedposts, her still-gloved hands caressing his skin. The feeling was so different and she found that she enjoyed it; going by Dean’s sounds of pleasure so did he. Using her teeth, she pulled one of the gloves off while she used the other hand to move Dean’s hands behind his back. With the glove, she tied his wrists together on the other side of the bedpost. It was a flimsy restraint and both of them knew that Dean could get out of it in seconds, but that was not the point. 

She pulled the other glove off and used it as a blindfold, tying it behind his head. It barely reached. After tying it off, she ran her hands through his hair, feeling the soft strands tickle her palms while she kissed him again. Their tongues stroking, dancing, made both of them moan, the sounds swallowed at the moment they were made. Her bare hands stroked down from his hair, caressed his face, and continued down and down and down until she was slipping them into his pants. She palmed his cock, giving it a squeeze, then pulled it free of the fabric trapping it. Not quite fully hard yet, it hung heavy against the black of the slacks. 

She teased him with her touch, knowing he would feel it more intensely with the blindfold denying him his sight. The tie that she had helped him tie earlier hung loose onto his chest. She reached up and pulled it down to where she crouched in front of him. With deft fingers, she used the ribbon of fabric to tie off his balls, securing it with a simple knot at the base of his cock. Dean moaned and rolled his hips when she finally touched him, disappointment evident in his voice when she moved away all too soon.

Pulling Dean’s shirt off his broad shoulders, she pushed it down his arms as far as it would go with his wrists tied. Taking a step back, she licked her lips at the sight of him. Hard cock bobbing against the black of the slacks that barely clung to his hips. White shirt peeled back, revealing his broad chest that heaved with each breath. The red, white, and black were striking against his skin, which was paler than one would expect. 

She drew a single fingernail - red to match her outfit - up his torso, starting at the black tie around his cock and balls and ending pressed into his full bottom lip. Falling against him she claimed his mouth, kissing him until his knees buckled. The heels she was still wearing put her at the perfect height to whisper into his ear.

“You look absolutely delicious, Dean. Completely debauched and at my mercy,” she purred.

One hand slid down to tease his cock, fingertips lightly brushing the velvety skin along his shaft. Dean let out a shaky breath at her touch. Smirking to herself, she slid her body along his, getting onto the bed behind him. Grabbing the lube off the nightstand, she pulled the dress up and scooted closer until his bound hands were between her legs, the heat of her soaked pussy on his skin. His fingers automatically sought the heat of her, reaching as much as the bonds would let him. She pressed herself against him from behind, guiding his fingers with one hand while her other slid down his body. By the time he had oriented himself, her fingers had wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. 

Dean’s head fell back past the bedpost to rest on her shoulder, his lips parted around breathy little  _ “ah ah ah” _ sounds matching the pace of her strokes. As always, he impressed her with his skill at staying focused on her even with the distraction of her hand on his cock. With her free hand, she squeezed out some lube, using it to coat his cock. Her hand slid easily along his shaft, skin wet and slippery. 

Each of them moving with purpose, it became a competition for who could get the other to come first. When he slipped a thick finger inside her, she twisted her hand over the head of his cock. He rolled her clit between his thumb and index finger, and she flicked her thumb over his sweet spot. Soon, the room filled with the sounds of their pleasure, driving each other higher, pushing toward the edge. 

When he found the sensitive spot just to the left of her clit, she gave in and let him have the win. Her hand squeezed around the base of his cock when she came with a cry that was muffled against his skin where she had bit down on his shoulder. She shook with the force of the orgasm, her slick coating his fingers while he coaxed her through until she moved away, too sensitive for him to touch.

She turned his head and caught his lips with hers, but not before seeing his satisfied smirk. Breaking the kiss, she turned his head back, catching his ear with her teeth.

“You think you won, Winchester?” She purred against him. “Just wait, I’m not nearly done with you.”

Dean moaned when she bit down on his earlobe, just this side of too hard. Sliding off the bed, she came around to face him again. Sinking into a crouch, she slid one hand along his shaft while the other cupped his balls, rolling them in her fingers.

Dean’s head fell back against the bedpost and he moaned at the feeling. If what she had planned involved more of that, he was all for it.


End file.
